Sisterly Comfort
by blossomjaj988
Summary: When Anna has a nightmare, she turns to Elsa for comfort while Kristoff is away. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who would be needing comfort that night. I wouldn't mind having some suggestions on maybe somethings to write! I love being given ideas!


_'Oh, Anna.' He said, as he looked at her with his piercing eyes. A smirk forming on his face as his expression turned wicked. 'If only there was someone out there who loved you.'_

_Anna could feel the cold coming over her body, her legs unable to move as he moved away from her. Lying feet away from her was Elsa, sitting on the ground, her back facing them._

_'Elsa!' she tried to cry out, but Elsa didn't move. 'Elsa, look out!' As she said this, she watched as Hans drew his sword. Unable to move, she watched in horror as he moved towards Elsa._

_'ELSA!' she screamed louder. 'ELSA!' but she didn't move. Hans inched his way towards Elsa and Anna felt the pain of the cold move up her body. She took one last sharp intake as she watched Hans bring up his sword and begin to swing it down._

"NO!" Anna exclaimed as she shot up in her bed. Panting, Anna blinked and looked around. Her face was wet from tears and her covers were thrown everywhere. The fire was dim in her fireplace, making the room cool on this autumn night. There was no light except for the moon's ray that peeked from behind her curtains. She was in her room, safe in the castle. Hans was nowhere to be seen and also no Elsa. Clutching her hand to her chest, she tried to calm herself with this knowledge.

_Everything is ok. _She thought. _Elsa's ok. You're ok._

Anna tried to steady her breathing but it was to no avail. She looked at the other side of the bed and held back more tears. Kristoff was the one who would immediately awaken and hold her. He would whisper sweet, kind things to her as she calmed down. He would then hold her in his muscular arms, rubbing her back softly until she fell back asleep.

But he wasn't there, not tonight of all nights. He had left the day before on an ice-harvesting trip and he wouldn't return for two more days. Anna was alone in her big, empty room. She needed comfort and it only took her a moment for her to realize whom she could get that comfort from.

Anna rose from her bed, walked to her closet, picked out her robe and put it on. She wrapped her arms around herself, for fear or for being cold she wasn't sure. She opened the door slowly, making sure to not disturb anyone in the castle. As she stepped out into the hallway, she looked down it. No one was there. She then turned, closed the door, and quietly but surely made it down the hallway.

After a few moments, she found herself at the door she wanted. She placed a hand on the blue design on the door and turned the handle with the other. The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open. There was a rustle of sheets.

"Mmm." Anna came in the room quickly but was sure to close the door as gently as possible. With a soft click, the door shut. There was more rustles of sheets and then.

"Anna?" Elsa called in a sleepy voice. Anna looked to the bed and could just barely make out her sister. She was propping herself up with one arm and looking at her with concern.

"Anna? What is it?" Anna didn't say a word. She quickly ran to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She nestled herself in the sheets and snuggled close to her sister. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

Elsa sat there in a moment of shock. She went to place a hand on her sister but hesitated. She was still new to the idea of being close with her sister again. But, as she heard a sniffle come from Anna, she placed her hand on her head.

"Anna? What happened?" she asked, stroking her head softly. Anna continued to cry, clutching her hands to her chest. Elsa lay down beside her, and grabbed her sister's hands. Anna opened her eyes and met her sister's eyes.

"Anna, please tell me what's wrong?" Elsa said with a hint of worry in her voice. Anna sniffled as she felt more tears forming in her eyes.

"I—I had a nightmare." She said quietly. Elsa sighed.

"Another one?" she said as she squeezed her sister's hands tighter. "What happened in this one?" Anna looked away from her sister.

"I was turning into ice. I couldn't move. Hans was there. You were too. I couldn't stop him. He went to—" but she stopped as she was overwhelmed by sobs. Elsa looked at her, fighting the lump she had in her own throat. There was apart of her that was saying

_This is your fault. If you wouldn't have struck her, she wouldn't be having these nightmares. _But she wasn't focusing on her thoughts at the moment; she was more concerned with her sister. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh Anna, it's ok. Hans is gone, far-gone. He didn't hurt me, I'm right here; I'm ok." She said as Anna continued to sob into her shoulder. She squeezed her tighter as her own tears began to form. "I'm—I'm so sorry." She whispered. Elsa felt Anna begin to pull away, her sobs slowing up. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

"What are you sorry for?" Anna asked, her face fresh with tears. Elsa looked away and rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling.

"If I wouldn't have struck you, if I would have told you about my powers sooner, none of this would have ever happened. You wouldn't be so afraid and we would be so much closer. I'm the reason all of this has happened to you. If only I would have opened my door so long ago. If only—if only—" she broke off as she was now taken over by her own emotions. She brought her hands to her face, trying to cover her tears.

_Conceal. Don't feel. _She repeated in her head, but it didn't work. She continued to sob, tears streaming down her face. She could feel small snowflakes hitting her arms and face. But then she felt someone grasp her hands and pull them away, exposing her red face and the small flurry slowly died. She looked over to see Anna lying there with a small smile on her face.

"Elsa," she said sweetly, "this is no way your fault." Elsa looked at her confused.

"But I—"

"Did you trick me into loving you?" She asked.

"No. But I—"

"Did you use me only to get to the throne?"

"No."

"Did you leave me there to freeze to my death so you could get the throne?"

"No."

"Did you try to kill me?" Elsa didn't answer her question. She felt her stomach drop at this question.

"Try to no, but I did come close to. In fact, I did." Elsa said quietly. Anna's smile faded into a look of concern.

"Elsa, you didn't mean to. You didn't plan for that to happen to me. All your life you strived to protect me, to keep me safe. I didn't understand that because Papa and Mama didn't want me to know because they thought it would keep me safe. But now I do know. I know that you sacrificed your entire childhood for me, to keep me safe. I don't have nightmares because of what happened back then. I have the nightmares because I am so terrified of the idea of what would have happened if Kristoff hadn't gotten there in time, if I were left in that room alone, if I wouldn't have been able to save you. I have nightmares because I am so scared to lose you." She said, new tears in her eyes. "Because I love you Elsa."

Elsa smiled weakly at the realization. Anna wasn't scared of her, no. She was afraid of losing her, the sister who had been absent from her life for years. The one who had ignored her knocks at the door to protect her, to keep her safe, the one who had missed out on so many holidays, birthdays and balls; She was scared to lose her. All because Anna loved her, truly and deeply. At this, Elsa grabbed her sister and squeezed her tight.

"I love you too Anna." Elsa released her and looked at her sister with a smile. Anna smiled and giggled at a thought.

"Late night chocolate run?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes grew wide with excitement. They both jumped from their beds, and headed down to the kitchens. After nearly cleaning out the supply of chocolate in the kitchen, they returned to Elsa's room.

They indulged on their favorite snack, while Elsa would make images on the floor and Anna would guess on what they were. Happy and full, they soon fell asleep there after. They held each other close that night, both dreaming happy dreams. Both knowing that the other loved them with all they h


End file.
